This disclosure relates generally to the construction, maintenance, and repair of wellbore tubular strings to facilitate hydrocarbon production or downhole fluid injection.
When an opening is formed in the sidewalls of an existing wellbore casing, whether through damage to the casing or because of an intentional perforation of the casing, it is often necessary to repair the opening in the existing wellbore casing. Conventional methods of repairing such openings can create unacceptable restrictions in the wellbore or fail to provide the necessary performance requirements once they are installed.
The principles of the present disclosure are directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing apparatus and processes for repairing openings in existing casing.